


There’ll be no end to the rock ‘n roll.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A maestro of music and murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There’ll be no end to the rock ‘n roll.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the word prompt “firecrackers” over at the KHR Fic Meme.

Gokudera Hayato does not walk in with a plan. This is because he is 100% certain of the fact that regardless of the situation – regardless of the odds and ends and possibilities – he will make things work out for himself once he is on the battlefield, smoking his cigarettes, dropping his bombs.

 

What Gokudera _does_ walk in with, however, is his favorite song of the moment, from so and so classical composer because no one but them got the rhythm of symphony – of the world – as right as anyone else. He loops the song throughout his thoughts as he fights, timing each explosion with every beautiful crescendo, and every step to the beat of the score. He is a silver-haired manifesto in violence, turning the world on its head one stick of dynamite at a time.


End file.
